Witch of the Varia
by Green Priestess
Summary: Nephele Potter, sick of her relatives by the time she's 8, took to planning in running away to other countries. Problem? Being in foreign land means foreign language. On her self-study in the park at around nine years old, she meets Lussuria in a cake shop after an errand to buy cake...and he likes her eyes very much. Afterall, he knows those eyes well...Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Multiple Languages and Cake

In a cake shop...

Nephele sighed as she grumbled, entering the shop.

She was here to have a cake made for Dudley's ninth birthday. She just has to be patient. Has to. Then she wouldn't have to put up with their shit anymore. She knows she has magic, and she can survive with it.

Her years with them, were pure hell. They hate her, feeling's mutual but at least she was never hit nor beaten. Just verbally abused and starved, and given a cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom. Not only that, she wasn't allowed to exceed Dudley's Grades. And Dudley was ordered to drive away any potential friends for her by bullying them. Around seven, she was now their maid.

Her boiling frustration and resentment is pooling over weeks and months over how unfair her life is...until she discovered magic.

She experimented and began studying what library knows of magic, in fiction for one. But she also wanted to be realistic. She needed an ability that will allow her to survive when she finally runs away while studying different languages as well. And with magic, everything she reads, is attached to her memory made eidetic by magic. It was how she was able to 'surf' learning.

Magic sure is convenient.

Not only that, she learned how to teleport by appearing from Point A to Point B in a blink. She can also take things she wants through this power and learn how to control and perceive 3D space through spatial cognizance. The catch? She has to know places first, and where things are. If there's obstructions in the air, limitations of times she could teleport, and make sure she doesn't leave parts of her behind. This was how she steals food and constantly has a full stomach since learning how to teleport food into her cupboard for her to eat later when she goes out. Thing is, she can only steal food that doesn't smell otherwise, the jig is up, until she learned to teleport the smell away. She uses mostly teleportation. But her ability detected an entity in her spirit, which she also teleported away and it caused her great pain, as well as bleeding out black blood that also smelled like something rotten and putrid.

Despite being weakened, she managed to teleport out the black goop and the smell.

Then her eyesight cleared to perfect 20-20 and she no longer needed glasses. Her scar also vanished.

She had no idea that while she's knocked out, a group of wizards visited Privet Drive to try and locate the source of magic outburst only to find none...or couldn't find any due to the many wards on the Dursley Residence. Not that they'd know that.

Such, is the fruit of hard work thus in present day, she pisses off the Dursleys by bringing home great grades. The threat of starvation no longer mattered anyway.

But today, fate changed for her when she met a man with brown buzz-cut hair yet with green fringes, and wearing an open feather-lined trench coat. with matching suit.

She senses that he is very powerful and power attracts power.

'Hey dearie, you've been staring for a long time now~!' he cooed kindly in a voice that revealed he's gay. 'In some culture, that's pretty rude you know~'

'Désolé de ce monsieur mais vous vous sentez assez forts pour quelque raison.' Nephele told him in French as the man raised an eyebrow.

'Oh ? Et comment savez-vous que je suis l'assez forte jeune dame?' the man spoke in his flirtatious manner but with a glint in his eyes that nobody sees behind his shades.

'Sie haben eine wirklich starke anwesenheit und sein leichtes, um Sie in einer menge zu finden.' Nephele stared at him seriously while challenging him with another foreign language. The man chuckled.

'Ich mag ihre augen, kind.' he said. Nephele was impressed this guy also knew German. 'Sie haben die Augen von denjenigen, wer die dunkle Seite der Welt gesehen hat.' Nephele scoffed at that. Then she switched.

'Con i parenti di merda come il mio, qualsiasi ragazzino avrebbe questo tipo di occhi.' she sneered.

'Ah, vita domestica male allora?'

'Abuso verbal, no me permitieron tener grados buenos y ser mejores que mi primo odioso, y soy su criada.' Nephele grunted in Spanish. 'Aprendo idiomas extranjeros entonces puedo manejar pase lo que pase el país corro a cuando viajo de polizón en un barco un día.'

'I see I see.' he said, while the cake employees and the line behind Nephele are having serious nosebleeding. 'What language do you know besides English, French, German, Italian and Spanish? You're a genius and I happen to work for a place full of geniuses...' said the man in an amused chuckle while many eyes widened, The little girl knew many languages?! Genius indeed!

'Besides what you mentioned, I'm working on Russian, Chinese, Indonesian and Japanese.'

'Ufufufu...universal languages eh? So how about that offer hm?' Nephele smirked at that.

'Если Вы собираетесь давать мне безудержный билет бесплатно, я принимаю!' "Besides, I can teleport away anyway if things go crap..."

xxx

Lussuria, one of the top assassins of Varia chuckled as Nephele talked to the Cashier, making specific requests for a birthday cake for someone named Dudley and she looked highly annoyed about the errand too. He's impressed that a young child so small could speak so many when it takes the minimum of two years or if you're really a genius, ONE to master a language even for a genius. Yet she mastered several in a short time, a genius among geniuses.

The thing is, the Varia only accepts MALE recruits...

But its a waste to lose this one's potential...so maybe she can be his subordinate. Ladies must stick together after all~! Ufufufufu!

Now then, where to put her while Xanxus is planning a coup?

* * *

><p>1. Sorry about that mister but you feel pretty strong for some reason.(1-2 French)<p>

2. Oh? And how do you know I'm pretty strong young lady?

3. You have a really strong presence and its easy to find you in a crowd.(3-4 German)

4. I like your eyes, kid. You have the eyes of those who's seen the dark side of the world.

5. With shitty relatives like mine, any kid would have these kind of eyes.(5-6 Italian)

6. Ah, bad home life then?

7. Verbal abuse, I wasn't allowed to have good grades and be better than my hateful cousin, and I'm their maid. I'm learning foreign languages so I can manage no matter what country I run to when I stow away on a ship someday.(Spanish)

8. If you're gonna give me a runaway ticket for free, I accept!(Russian)


	2. Female Assassin Comes Marching

Female Assassin Comes Marching

Lussuria knew this one is definitely a keeper.

He asked her to tell him all about herself...but she asked him if he believed psychic powers existed first, before she would answer him.

'Oh, I knew one~' Lussuria chuckled while they were at the park with the man enjoying his cake. 'The one working for us does Thoughtography which allows him to locate anyone and anything as long as he has knowledge of them...but he had to spit on a piece of paper though. Gross.' he shuddered. 'He's also an Illusionist, enabling him to control our five senses. But rumors say that an Illusionist can also possess people but that's Taboo. This guy I know can also read minds.'

'Ah, that's cool...I can do Psychokinesis and Flight.' It was one of the three powers she studied that she deems useful for her survival. She showed him her powers by uprooting a bush with ease and she flew around the bench they sat on. 'I can do pretty much plenty with these powers.'

"So looking after her is pretty much easy!" Lussuria knew he can't pass this up. 'Well, all you need is education and you're self-reliant so its easy for me to take you~!' Lussuria squealed. 'You see...' he switched to Italian and told her _where he really works at_.

Nephele learned that Lussuria works for the Varia, an all-male elite assassination group of the Vongola Famiglia. They are genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless the chance of success is 90% or higher. Those that see them work often say that their high-level assassination skills are demonic. Despite having no loyalty to colleagues, they are loyal to their leader Xanxus and to Vongola.

The Vongola on the other hand, is currently the world's most powerful famiglia. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the Boss of all Bosses. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them. At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola.

'So if I join you, I'll be a part of that too?' Nephele mused, interested. 'What do I do to cement my place there?'

'Well, you have to be strong, skilled, capable AND useful, for one thing...heeheehee...shall we put that to the test?' Lussuria challenged her.

With that, he took her with him to Italy, where he put her in Varia's Educational Facilities. Lussuria told everyone he's challenging her on his own playful whims since he found her interesting, and it was a challenge Nephele accepted. Of course, in no time at all, word spread within one hour.

She mastered her remaining languages in her list, learned Mathematics and Mathematical Sciences, Computers, Bomb-Disposal, Explosives, History, History of the Mafia, Medicine and Poisons, Branches of Science, Mythology, Music, Art, and all that, while training hard to become an assassin, undergoing intense physical training, learning acrobatics, parkour, evasion, assassination, stealth, tracking, combat, sword/blade, firearms and martial arts skills. In book knowledge, it was impossible to memorize all THAT in a single year, yet with gratuitous magical cheating with her ability to temporarily make her memory eidetic for learning purposes, she manages. Not that anyone in Varia knew that(and they acknowledged her as a genius among geniuses unaware of her cheating), but she had to take GREAT care around Mammon, the local Arcobaleno who could do Telepathy and used her magic to seal her knowledge of magic in the deepest recesses of her mind no other psychic bar herself could detect and it took all her willpower and barely managed to succeed by a hair's breadth. In regards to physical work, now THAT'S what really took years, even way after the Cradle Affair that Lussuria participated in, lost, and survived.

To pass Lussuria's whim and test, she honed her speed in typing and hacking skills with her fingers, and trained her body's physical strength, stamina, endurance, flexibility, agility, speed and instincts to 'Varia Quality' levels as they are cream of the crop and not even her gender can stop her in her bid to pass his challenge, while also mastering her claimed Psychokinesis and Flight skills but her real ability, was Teleportation which she only uses when away from the Varia. It was her secret weapon and escape tool after all and her trump card.

In regards to weapons and martial arts, she has to choose a specialty.

She looked at Martial Arts listed in the Varia's Records...and took interest in Koppojutsu and Kajukenbo(she created her own style). She would practice one move for 500 times per day and if grappling and throws are involved, she would practice with someone until she perfected a move and capable of throwing a 100kg adult by the time she was 15 which was her goal(which Lussuria took note of). Then as she gets older, she would simply increase. However, due to her nature of possessing Cloud Flames and its property of Propagation...well, things became smoother for her.

Although during training, she was sent on many assassination jobs(she was shaking in shock in her first few kills and took longer to return after reporting). Half her pay would go to Varia's Coffers and she keeps the other half. She made full use of her abilities and knowledge gained, and gained the nickname 'Killer Doll'. This was because of her patrician beauty and wavy, shiny black hair, fair-pale skin, high cheekbones in her oval-shaped face, straight and small nose and shapely thin, rosy lips. At a young age, Lussuria also forced her to use skin care products and he WOULD know if she didn't. She would often dress up in beautiful, knee-length dresses wealthy daughters her age would wear, and hid a variety of weapons and tools in her person. Even shoe knives in both front and back.

Age 11, she received letters from magic schools, which she politely turned down but not touching any of them, and used her power to write her negative answer and sent them back. Nobody bothered her since and she never told anybody.

Age 12...she met Mukuro and his gang in the streets of Sicily who looked quite worse for wear in a dark alleyway, looking exhausted and sleeping way too deeply. But at the time she didn't know who they are.

Feeling sorry for them, she booked a hotel room with three beds for a one-week stay, stole a thick wad of cash(which she used to pay and stole more), stole plenty of fast food meals for one day, and teleported each boy to a bed in the room she booked, and left the money in the hands of a boy with a beanie and a letter before leaving them there.

Well, these boys she helped will be Vendicare's newest inmates sometime soon...not that she knew that.

And she built her name and position until she's famous in the Varia...and passed Lussuria's Huge Test at age 14, and became his subordinate and personal aide.

And the only girl in the Varia allowed to be in there as the castle only allows 'Varia Quality Inhabitants' in there. And to live in that castle means you're one of the best assassins in the world and she's the youngest, being only a year younger than Belphegor.

Lussuria would retort, 'There's two females here you nitwits! TWO!' he would shriek. And for each top Varia Member serving directly under Xanxus, they have 50 subordinates each loyal to their boss and Varia's boss, Xanxus.

But as far as loyalties went?

Its only to their bosses. Not at each other. If there's a fight, its personal. Nobody else butts in. If you die, nada, you just get your body thrown out.

Even the top members, Squalo, Levi, Belphegor, Lussuria and Mammon may have some respect to each other but that doesn't stop them from quarreling at every little thing...and all of them are nutjobs. In her personal opinion, they were a bunch of comically violent, rowdy, loud and dysfunctional family. But to anyone deemed an idiot or useless, they die of course. So she works to remain in her post.

She would never say it aloud but she thought of Varia as 'Juvenile Detention Center Gone Hilariously Wrong' by the way they behave.

Nephele started living in the Varia Castle...and learned of the unique...behaviors here, if she could call it that. But to stay sane, she just pretends nothing happens, while she works for her boss who was 'the nicest boss' in the castle, and insists be called 'Big Sis'.

Yep, she owed Lussuria big time which is why she was more loyal to him than a boss she has YET to see. Xanxus knows of her existence way before the Affair but they never met each other. As far as she knew, all he knows is her name and what little info he's got from her background. Lussuria said Xanxus thought she's his 'pet' but Luss was more interested in men than women unless you're a fellow shopping buddy or someone who cooks him exquisite Thai Cuisine. As his personal aide, she has a lot to do solely for Lussuria if not on assassinations.

She didn't dare say that aloud though, she could get killed.

xxx

Ten months into her fourteenth year however...

She was going to a new job that offers big money for accomplishments, when she felt a magic presence latch onto her and probe...then it showed her why it was there.

'I see, someone entered my name into a tournament I didn't sign up for eh? Who did it?' Nephele asked the magic thread kindly.

It showed her a man's rabid-looking psychotic face.

'Ah, hold onto me then. Once I do my job and get paid, I would love to kill him for forcing me into a tournament I didn't even sign up for, so take me there after I report home sometime?' Nephele smiled darkly.

Thus, misfortune came to Hogwarts, when she came on November 10, taken by a certain artifact there.

Thus, one breakfast time in Scotland where it's freezing cold...she came, wearing high-quality fur-lined coat and hat with shades on her eyes and she came.

'Oh my, to think I get taken to an ancient looking place~' she mused as she looked around. 'I wonder how much this will fetch in the black market?' her words caused many to sputter.

'Who are you, child?' Albus Dumbledore asked her.

'Who I am is none of your business I'm afraid...I am here for my target.' said Nephele with a smile. 'Once I kill him, I'll go home, plain and simple.'

'As if you can...' before Igor Karkaroff can finish his words, Nephele held up a hand...with a bloody, still-beating heart in it...and Karkaroff fell down dead. A lot of people STARED while as pale as a sheet.

'Headmaster Karkaroff!' some of the teachers gasped and when Severus Snape checked on the man...

'He's dead.' he said.

Silence...

'One down...one more to go.' Nephele whistled as she haphazardly threw the heart behind her and it fell on some poor student's head, causing him to shriek in fright and faint. 'My my, what a sensitive young man, its just a heart, we all have that, you know. Its what keeps us alive by pumping blood into our bodies after all. Don't you learn that in science class?' she said in a mocking, condescending manner as she teleported the blood out of her glove. 'Now then...I found you, little mice.' she grinned, following the lead of the 'magic string' as she used her power to pull...Alastor Moody from the table.

'Your target is Professor Moody and Headmaster Karkaroff?!' Minerva McGonagall shrieked as Nephele prepared to kill him.

'Pretty much. I get paid you know.' she lied. She will not reveal why she's really there. 'Its business and professionalism, so don't hold a grudge against me~' said Nephele cheerfully but the teachers began shooting spells at her as the students ducked from line of fire, but she deflected them with a psychokinesis barrier.

'W-wandless magic?!'

'Too easy...now then, this one is personal.' said Nephele as with one wave of her hand, a shockwave force destroyed the Staff Table and flung the faculty hard into the walls, resulting in human craters. 'So I'd rather you not get in my way, yeah?'

'Who the bloody hell are you?!' a redheaded young man sputtered out from the nearby table to her right.

'Oh, I'm just a hired professional. My job can be anything as long as my client wants it to, but I draw the line at certain undesirable jobs.' Nephele smiled sweetly as she grabbed Moody's head by one hand and lifted him up to gather information. 'Now then...your real name is Barty Crouch Jr.' a lot of people gasped, 'Hiding under Polyjuice Potion using a man called Professor Moody as your costume and poor guy in question is locked up in his own trunk at his supposed office. You're a high-profile criminal in Azkaban who tortured the Longbottom Couple to insanity who's supposed to be dead after a year but apparently, its your MOTHER posing as you while the real you was snuck out by your father under your mother's dying will.' the students choked at the revelation. 'Well, she was severely ill and dying in prison for her son while knowing her son is out of the dreaded prison made your mother die in peace...however, due to the fact that you're a Death Eater and a fellow fanatic with Bellatrix Lestrange, your father kept you under the Imperius Curse with the House Elf Winky watching over you. And now, a Dark Lord with a Rudimentary Body tasked you to kidnap one Nephele Potter as he wanted her blood for a Dark Reviving Ritual that will give him his body and full strength back and you used the Triwizard Tournament as an excuse...' inwardly, Nephele was horrified at that. Her blood? Fuck no.

The students gasped in horror. That was what the fourth name was for?!

'Who are you, you bitch?' 'Moody' spat out hatefully as Nephele took away all his belongings. His many Portkeys which were trash, his wand, and a flask.

'Oh, I got hired to retaliate for your attempt of kidnapping my client. She wishes me to expose her kidnapper and make him miserable since killing you is too easy and you'll escape justice, she said. Something about kidnapping her for a tournament she didn't sign up for.' Nephele tut-tutted. 'Ms. Potter sensed a magical presence latching on her and probing into her and she found out what it is, and showed her the identity of the man who put her name in the Goblet of Fire. She said she told it that she never knew him nor wanted in it thus there's no binding contract at all. She paid me along six digits which is a huge amount of money...Well, I better do my job now...'

Barty Jr. screamed in pain as he slumped helplessly on the floor.

'W-what did you do?' one of the French students squeaked in utter fear of her and a criminal present in the Great Hall.

'Oh, I broke his bones in his arms, legs, kneecaps and his pelvic bones. He's a cripple in every sense of the word, mademoiselle.' Nephele chuckled. 'To children who have relatives in the Ministry, chop-chop!' she clapped her hands as a lot of students scrambled out of the hall. 'Then I shall bid you adieu. I have a paycheck to collect.' and she disappeared.

Nephele also got full details about her parents from Barty Crouch Jr. and the fact that she's a wealthy heiress that went missing...as well as things she was supposed to know but never knew.

She teleported to Diagon Alley to get into Gringotts. She has a few hours before owls reaches the Ministry.


	3. Female Assassin Learns

Female Assassin Learns

Upon arrival to Diagon Alley, Nephele spotted the Daily Prophet stall, and saw a newspaper clip that read, 'WHERE IS NEPHELE POTTER, 4TH TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT CHAMPION?' so she stole a copy and some money off unsecure pockets, before going to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. It helps to be notified on what's going on on this side of the world. Besides Mafia, Flames and Psychics, even witches and wizards damn existed.

By the time she reached Gringotts, she had to get used to the fact that its run by goblins.

The movie Leprechaun had their portrayals mixed up. Their idea of Leprechaun looked like Gringotts Goblins.

'So, you finally arrived, Lady Potter.' said the teller, upon confirming her identity by blood. 'The wizards came up with interesting theories as to how you disappeared, nevermind learning about your heritage.'

'Let's just say fate works around sir.' Nephele chuckled. 'I want complete information of my recently-learned inheritance, and detailed information of finances, property and magical relatives. My human ones don't count, given I lived like Cinderella under them.' she said wryly. 'And moreover, who the fuck has magical guardianship over me for they surely did a shitty job.' she snarked. 'My employer while a nutjob metro-tranny who gave me education FBI, CIA and ICPO would drool over before chucking him to the slammer, was a much better guardian.'

'That's not exactly positive promotion.' the teller snorted. 'Please follow Griphook to Office 710. Griphook!' he called out as another goblin appeared. 'Take her to office 710.'

And they rode a mine cart in a frigging rock tunnel to get there.

'Banks down here are pretty entertaining...human banks are too technological while standing on long lines while Wizard Banks have a nice ride.' Nephele commented thoughtfully while holding on to her fur-lined hat. 'But it sure has plenty of rooms.'

'Well, banks in the magical community have rooms of Vaults.' said Griphook. 'The deeper we go the higher the security and closer to surface is cheap security.'

'Ah...so where are my family vaults located then?'

'Well, your Trust Fund is on the 60th floor while your family vault is on the 90th.'

'Wah, deep!'

'Of course. Only wealthiest clients can afford the floors 80 and above with our best security in it. And goblin officers are all on the 70th floor.'

xxx

Office 710 with a plaque on it that read 'Potter Manager'.

'Senior Officer Ribeye, Lady Potter wishes to see you.' Griphook knocked.

'Come in.' came an old but still rough voice from inside, so Nephele went in to sit on the chair provided. 'You're several years late. Where were you?' it was more of an interested, curious question than a demand. 'Lord Black is out searching for you.'

'...who's he?'

'Your godfather who escaped prison last year to hunt down the real traitor to your parents, so he was officially compensated for being an innocent chucked to prison without a trial to boot.' said the old goblin. 'Well, wizards and their government are stupid and corrupt, a bad mix. But since he's a Pureblood Lord, he got every right to be royally angry and nearly destroyed the Ministry...in political terms of course. He was also angry when he got wind you were at the Dursleys when in your parents' wills, you are NOT to go to them no matter the circumstances. And for breaking a Dying Will of a Lord, your father who is Head of House Potter, the Headmaster paid dire consequence, especially when you went missing.'

'Well, nobody would want his situation.' said Nephele wryly. 'But why is a man I don't know looking for me?'

'Well, he's supposed to be your godfather and take custody of you but since he was in prison, the Headmaster of Hogwarts took custody of you and left you with your muggle relatives. However, you vanished at your ninth year with the wizarding world getting wind of it only when you're 11. I would like to know what happened.'

'Then, will this conversation remain in this office, Ribeye?' Nephele asked him with a glint in her eye. 'Will you swear Omerta?'

'Omerta...what's that?' Ribeye blinked, unfamiliar with the term.

'Mafia swear Omerta, Code of Silence for need-not-to-know topics. If they betray Omerta, they will be killed. I can tell you the bare basics, but not much details as I am also under Omerta myself.' said Nephele. 'When I was nine years old, ordered by my bitch of a human aunt to get a pre-ordered birthday cake customized and delivered on June 23, I met Lussuria. A flirtatiously flamboyant gay guy.' she chuckled. 'I sensed his power and you know what they say, power attracts power. He's not a wizard...but despite how he looked and acted, he was multi-lingual since I challenged him into talking with me in several languages. I learned some since I was planning on running away. I've had enough of the Dursleys.' she grunted.

'But he was able to keep up with me in languages...and then we talked in a park after we had our business in that cake shop.' said Nephele. 'He's aware that supernaturals exist since there ARE real psychics around. I knew my magic wasn't psychic powers but I pretended to be one anyway. I pretended I have telekinesis and flight abilities, but my best forte is teleportation. Appearing in places in a blink without a trace, soundless, and I can make things come to me as long as I know where they are. But I never told him about teleporting. He then challenged me.'

'He said he will take me away from the Dursleys but to join him, I have to pass his test.' said Nephele. 'I became a Mafiosa, and an assassin and trained hard to become one...and to all Mafia Famiglias around the world, I gained infamy as Killer Doll for my looks and how I dressed. I gained respect and my place in the organization...and I even became second-in-command and personal aide of Lussuria's squad. I can't tell what organization I'm in though. Through Omerta, everyone at home would know who betrayed at once. And one who betrays Omerta is the ultimate traitor who cannot be forgiven, ever, even if you're the best of friends, lovers or relatives. You're persona non grata and marked for death.'

'So, its like a more twisted form of wizarding culture's Unbreakable Vow.' Ribeye chuckled nastily. 'If the betrayed Unbreakable Vow kills you instantly no matter where you are, Omerta would tattle on your allies so they will hunt you down and kill you. Even more terrifying.'

'Isn't it?' Nephele giggled.

'Its just like magic.' said Ribeye.

'Oh no, not magic.' said Nephele. 'We have what we call Dying Will Flames.' she said as she conjured her purple fire. 'And there are seven types with its unique ability, its not just for burning.' she grinned. 'Everyone in the Mafia knows this anyway so I'm not in danger right now...the truth is, every human in the world whether normal or wizarding has what we call 'Wave Energy' but only those with powerful waves can access their Dying Will Flames. There are seven types...Sky, Storm, Lightning, Rain, Cloud, Sun and Mist. The color of each flame would remind anyone of the Rainbow. To swear Omerta, you must emit your wave energy or flames as you write down Omerta as well as saying what you have sworn before witnesses. By hearing you swear vocally with your flames flowing through your voice, their flames will accept your swearing. Thus if Omerta is betrayed, they would instantly know who it is. Omerta is ultimate secrecy and for betraying such a vow...well, your life will forever be on the run if you have amazing luck. And Mafia have a way of finding you no matter where you hide.'

'So what is your flame, Lady Potter?'

'My flames are Cloud Flames. Its ability is Propagation and it can propagate anything I want. My physical capabilities, my eyesight, metabolism for healing...anything whether living or non-living and even abilities of others.' she said. 'Well, will you swear Omerta? I have no intention of mingling with the wizards and witches anytime soon you know, since I like where I am and given how annoying these people are, will just die like flies in their attempt to bug me since we kill any intruders so if he wants to meet me, it'll have to be in Italy and he can send me an owl there but he has to use a strong owl capable of flying long distances. I will only allow you to know of my details.'

'Er, I have obligations to your guardian too you know, as long as you're underage.' Ribeye coughed. 'Witches and wizards are considered adults at age 17.'

'Just tell him that I am an employed mercenary-for-hire, hitman-for-hire with enough education that can make Intelligence and Police Agencies around the globe weep with envy and I'm personally wealthy long before I discovered the truth about my background.' she sighed. 'For further clarification incase he doesn't know squat...' she said as she stole a roll of parchment from Scribbulus' by Teleportation, which got Ribeye raising an eyebrow, 'Can I borrow some ink?'

'Er, you need a quill too you know.'

'Well, I dunno how you write with feathers.' Nephele deadpanned. 'So I'll just use magic to write for me using the ink.' so she did just that as she wrote a letter carefully as she is using telekinesis to write. Upon drafting a long and formal letter to her guardian explaining about the circumstances of her life after ditching the Dursleys, and despite her training, she was far happier despite the violently loud, rowdy nutcases she lives with in an all-men atmosphere and she's the only girl who met '(insert blank) Quality' standards of her organization and just exactly, WHAT kind of education she's got.

'There, I think my letter is three feet long...' Nephele sighed. 'Should he come here again to inquire, I would like you to give this to him in person. I don't trust owl mail carrying THIS.' she grunted. 'I would entrust this to you. And once he's done reading, please make him swear Omerta as well and burn this. This should stay only IN this office and between two men only...you and my godfather.'

'So, the technicality of this Omerta is that one must emit wave energy while swearing for my own to accept eh? What if he has none?'

'Magic will suffice.'

'AND if he spills the beans? I'm obligated to kill him you know if we really ARE affected with Omerta if you're so sure with this.' said Ribeye. 'Client Confidentiality is the Pride of Gringotts. Its why customers trust us with their money, treasure and priceless heirlooms.'

'That's good to know. Now then, I want information about my parents, magical relatives, financial statuses and other wills...and Contracts made against my will, stuff like those.'

And so...

Nephele shook upon leaving.

Due to intense inbreeding to keep the Bloodline Pure, she's technically related to every Pureblood who are closest to her generation such as her parents, grandparents and great-grandparents' generations and judging how Ribeye described them, there are only a few likeable people in there. Her parents are at least, good people who died as heroes in the Wizarding Wars when she was a baby. How the hell did that event miss the Mafia?

As for Financial Status, she's fucking rich.

Since her family is very, VERY careful about their wealth as only sons inherit who are very disciplined by their fathers about money, they were very rich. She outclassed all other Old Families in wealth. And adding her own personal account in the Varia, she's the richest witch in Britain and she has the biggest Trust Vault as her parents knew they'll be dying. She asked Ribeye to convert all her Trust Vault to Euro as she could not yet touch her family vaults, being underage.

As one Galleon is 5.90 Euro, one Sickle is 0.34 and one Knut is 0.1 and she has a million each of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts...she has 6340000 Euros in total. That's BIG money. She took the money with her and closed down her Trust Vault for a fee. Then as for Contracts, Sirius Black bulldozed the undesirables away through sheer politicking and a pissed off Lord, particularly an Old Family Lord is one enemy no one wants. So she has no worries.

Upon returning home with a suitcase full of padlocks...and the handle handcuffed to her.

'Ohya, what's in it Neph? You have a habit of going shopping after a job.' Belphegor asked her. 'But that's something new.' he said as he eyed the suitcase.

'Ah, this? I found information that my parents left me money that those pigs knew nothing about so I'm bringing it home to add to my vaults here.' Belphegor raised an eyebrow. 'Its about 6 mil and 340 grand, supposedly for paying off school and living expenses until I graduate College. I had it converted into Euro. Well, I have no use for Elementary, High School and College education anyway given my current employment and I'm smarter than those piss-ass shits who claim Magna Cum Laude or Summa...'

'Heee...everyone in the Varia is smarter than them anyway.' Belphegor followed her to the underground where the Varia keeps their money. The Boss and Top Members as well as Officers have their own vaults while lower-ranked recruits have locker-style vaults. As Nephele is an Officer shy of being a Top Member, she has her own vault and personal fortune separate from the Varia's Coffers. She used her powers to break the padlocks and handcuffs to open the suitcase to reveal fresh, crisp bills of Euros and put her money in, as well as papers proving that its really her Trust Fund, courtesy of Gringotts' skills with papers that really made it look years old and came from a human bank. That way, the Genius Ripper Prince really didn't bother asking.

As soon as she put her money in, she took some credit cards out...for shopping. Online in the internet.

She really does have her habits.

xxx

Three weeks later...in the castle, Nephele received an owl...at dinnertime.

'Ohya, that's one well-trained owl...' Lussuria cooed as the owl landed in front of Nephele, in its beak an envelope with a red wax seal. 'Who's that from?'

'...a relative I just found out about.' said Nephele as she opened the envelope. 'When I was a few months old, there were terrorist attacks in UK. Things were so bad that you don't know who's working for who, and when you'll be betrayed just to save their own skins. There were so few you can trust and body count rose by the day. This same relative who's supposed to take custody of me got framed by a family friend who committed 13 murders and blowing up a street, and betraying my family so he was tossed to prison without a trial. Last year, he escaped prison to hunt this man down and expose him...and he was royally angry that he, an old family lord was tossed to prison without trial and innocent of any crime so I hear he was making political life hell...and by the looks of things, he wants to meet me. And considering he didn't know where in Italy, I'm to decide. Now then, where indeed...'


	4. Grim meets Doll

Grim meets Doll

Sirius Black III who was staying in Rome, a famous city had sent his long-lost goddaughter Nephele a letter, after getting a letter from Ribeye that she had met and seen him in Gringotts, left him a letter there and made him swear what she called Omerta. For upon reading that three-feet long parchment, if Sirius tells the Wizarding Community about her, Ribeye would be obliged to hunt him down and kill him as Mafia take that Omerta Mafia Code seriously and Nephele is a Mafiosa working for an Elite Assassination Organization affiliated to the strongest Mafia in Italy. Location unknown. She's under Omerta after all.

She's a Sub-Officer too, two ranks away from being on top...in an all-male organization, but her 'benefactor' took her in out of a whim, and she passed his many demands that earned her great respect and cemented her position in the mafia known as Killer Doll and started her career as young as **11-12**...with many skills that definitely justified her rank that terrified him and she was now a far better killer than any Death Eater out there combined.

Her list of skills gained over the years had been TERRIFYING and book knowledge was gained through great control of her magic enough to make her memory temporarily eidetic as she devoured book after book of knowledge assassins needed to study and know and she could 'turn it off' at will, thus tricking them that she was a genius and they knew nothing that she was a witch. She made them believe she's a psychic, considering there's a Telepath and Illusionist in the organization. What truly took years, were the actual training itself which they definitely could use on their damn Aurors these days. Well, Fudge was fucking corrupt. But a weak politician who rode on so many coattails to keep his job and doing many seedy deals to keep everyone happy. A puppet, so to speak.

But he made use of that puppet VERY WELL through Sirius' Rank, Money, and High Status as he is a MALE LORD BLACK.

He himself implemented new laws and regulations that made life difficult for those he had beef against indeed while creating a fair and equal world with equal job opportunities.

Now, jobs are to be obtained through educational levels and degrees obtained. Not through blood, wealth and status. From now on, no matter what blood or financial status you are, what's now more important is intelligence, knowledge and ability as it can be seen through one's grades in their OWLs and NEWTs. Their jobs will depend on their grades. To prevent forgeries from circulating, they will now obtain two 'seals' from both Hogwarts' Headmaster and their Head of House confirming authenticity. And promotions will now depend on one's merit, skill, and dedication to the job. This was to make way for a better life for Britain's Citizens with actually capable people running it and he predicts changes WILL happen fifty years from now because the way they are now, they are too stagnant it will take two generations to clean up the messes of their predecessors, air out the cupboards and make way to developmental progress.

But if one were to read between the lines...one can see a lot of messages there.

He is now also a Hogwarts Governor on the Board...and made many changes too, based on complaints of students he had them mail him. Even those who graduated starting year 1990.

Boy, his desk at the Hogwarts Governor's House was STACKED to the ceiling it wasn't funny, and he yelled at Dumbledore and his fellow governors on how could they let this go so bad, if a roomful of complaints filled up his office! Bullying but ignored by teachers with a blind eye, Snape, no Physical Education, judgmental labeling based on one's house-from a muggleborn who went to Slytherin who found himself labeled a 'death eater in-training' the next day after sorting, History Classes are 'bullshit' with reasons as to why, and Hermione Granger complained that 'muggles, judging on their fictional movies, comics and cartoons' have a wider, broader range of magical imagination than actual wizards themselves with logic to explain each magical ability they came up with, and she made a ton of references, yet Hogwarts offered so little yet charged tuition fees akin to famous, expensive muggle universities such as Harvard, Oxford or Yale. While she could see that some teachers are worth the price, a few certainly are not! She refused to write down names but every student **knows who they are**.

He held a Presentation through a meeting, with Rita Skeeter in hiding to make sure to expose this to the Prophet, about the issues in Hogwarts that NEEDED fixing to keep students...and paying parents happy. Quality of Education in some subjects, Professionalism of Teachers, Discipline and Adult Reliability are under fire by unhappy students, both in school and those who graduated. Hogwarts, being a Dorm School, is supposed to be 'home' and home means security, comfort, students CAN rely on adults like how they can rely on their parents at home, the whole she-bang. He also wondered what the heck happened to OTHER subjects when the First Wizarding War was there. Where did subjects such as Healing go?

If these changes aren't implemented, muggleborn students who make up majority of the school population told him by letters that they're transferring, leaving Hogwarts desolate as years go by and be forced to close down as no money is coming from their families. Let's face it, no thanks to the mass murder and destruction committed by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and the sacrifices of those who died trying to stop him, there are so little wizarding families left in Britain and those numbers are NOT enough to justify a school's existence.

There are once 42 Pureblood Families in Britain. All of them used to be big, wizarding clans numbering around 50 and above. Men, women, elderly and children. These numbers were once enough to justify a school even with Muggleborns that Hogwarts once housed hundreds to a thousand students which is why there's so many unused classrooms today. But post First War, many lines became extinct, or extant through daughters, and became half-blood in order to preserve their family numbers. And the only true Purebloods remaining are either too old, sterile, and mostly daughters with very little pureblood men left as men went to war. The biggest clan by far are the Weasleys who have six sons and one daughter...all pure. If those sons marry and married a pureblood lady as fertile as Molly, they're the only ones who can really be called a Pureblood Clan now. Unlike most Pureblood Families who had one or two children with the most being three, the Weasleys were the only ones to have SEVEN KIDS.

As for Half-Blood Families, they are now greater in number than Purebloods now, being created by pureblood daughters who accepted marriages with muggles, having no choice and they gradually accepted change. As for muggleborns, magic just don't pop out of the blue...they could be descended from disowned Squibs generations back who married muggles and descendants later sported magic and that can be proven through a Blood Test at Gringotts to determine their magical ancestor who could be a disowned Squib.

Then came arguments, bitching and protests...and sure enough, Sirius had his comeback through Rita Skeeter. And revenge was sweet. Howlers rained on his fellow officemates and Albus.

He wanted to rebuild a better world through his revenge...and make it a better place for Nephele to come home to, only to learn her way of life in that three-feet-long letter! Ye Gads...

And now, he would meet her here in Rome wherever heck she is in Italy. Her location could be days away from here for all he knew...

xxx

'So, meeting your godfather eh? And why me and not Lussuria?' Mammon asked Nephele. Nephele, due to the fact that she has a blood relation of unknown allegiances, the meeting needed watching. But Nephele chose Mammon as her 'supervisor'.

'As a fellow spellcaster, I can trust only you with this and you will understand the best.' said Nephele. 'The others will think I'm out of my mind otherwise and Big Sis wants to fuss over boss right now...Squally-boy wasn't exactly elaborating on how he found the boss besides being a human popsicle but I can guess.'

'Well, no one but the Top is allowed near him right now. He demanded everyone go against him in a fight to get his shape back.' said Mammon. 'He is as you so put it, a human popsicle for nearly a decade. And he is royally angry. The angrier he is, the more powerful he is. I'm just lucky I'm out of it and so are lower-ranked subordinates.'

'Amen to that.' Nephele shuddered. 'I've heard many horror stories so I'm a little hesitant in seeing him too. Well, here we are, in Rome. We're to meet him in the classiest restaurant in Rome, he said.'

'I do hope he'll treat us out to a meal or I'll be mad.' said Mammon. 'I'm hungry and airline food is crap. We couldn't take a Varia Jet with us today.' he sighed as they walked around to their destination, refusing a cab. They DO have loads of enemies who won't hesitate to blow up their ride. So Nephele came disguised as a boy with shades and a cap, and Mammon was in an invisibility illusion since Nephele did NOT want chaos and mayhem while meeting her relative.

Upon arrival, he was indeed, there, in a private setting as tables around him are Reserved.

'Hu-hum. Loaded indeed if he could do this.' Mammon commented as they walked towards him.

'Nephie?' The still gaunt-looking man but he's clearly improving, inquired.

'...That's what everyone calls me too.' said Nephele. 'Lord Sirius Orion Black III?'

'Aye, that'd be me.' Sirius smiled. The smile that he was really happy to see her. 'Although you nearly gave me a heart attack after shaving years off my lifespan when I read what your life was like with that hag and with your current _employment_.' he shuddered. 'And I can sense you have a companion...'

'Hum. He's good. Not bad for one who endured 13 years in prison.' Sirius looked gobsmacked at hearing a child's voice. 'But I will not appear. Any Mafioso knows me and if there are any around, they will cause trouble. Our organization is feared and many would want one up on us. And I'd rather we have a quiet meeting.'

'A-a child...?' he choked out.

'Hey, I was 11 when I started to work you know.' said Nephele wryly, causing the man to choke. 'Don't be surprised.' she said as they took a seat. 'Can we order? Airplane food is so gross.' she complained. 'We can talk while we eat.'

'Haha, right right...' Sirius then waved a waiter over and he already prepared his beforehand. 'So what will be your order?'

'Well, Pasta and Lentil Soup, Roman Broth, Stockfish Fillet, Mixed Fry, and Saltimbocca. For drinks, Mango Juice and Four Seasons.' the waiter gave her an incredulous stare. 'I can eat all that, I'm a sportsman.' nodding dumbly, he wrote down the orders before leaving.

'So what did your friend order through you?' Sirius asked her curiously.

'I ordered Roman Broth and Saltimbocca.' said Mammon. Sirius nodded.

'Now then, tell me about yourself and what will you be doing now that you know what my job is.' said Nephele.

'Oy, you didn't give away much, right?' Mammon questioned her warningly.

'You'd know if I even wrote down our organization's name and I have no desire to get you guys on my case.' Nephele drawled. 'All he knows is about my life with the Dursleys, I'm a mafiosa, a hitwoman, skills I know and famous in these parts.'

'Mm. Omerta is powerful. Glad you didn't forget it.' Mammon snarked. Sirius sighed.

'Looks like you weren't kidding...' Sirius choked out. He too, was made to swear Omerta. 'But anyway Neph, through certain circles, people got wind I found you.' he said.

'So they want a glimpse of me, is that it?' Nephele scoffed. 'Why should I, when after my parents died, they just left me to abusive relations. What a way to pay my parents back, don't you think?' she scoffed bitterly.

'I can reassure you under an oath that I made him pay for that.' Sirius smirked maliciously. 'I also made Petunia and her fat-ass husband pay dearly. Lily told me that...wait, is it OK to discuss IT in front of your friend?' he said warily.

'It's OK. He's the only one who can really understand and he can easily fish for details with Telepathy incase he got a little lost. He's our strongest caster and he will understand the more he uses Telepathy why I chose him as my Supervising Officer in this meeting.'

'Er OK. Back to where was I, ever since Petunia learned Lily has magic when they were kids, Petunia wanted to learn magic too and sent the Headmaster a letter but she was turned down as she has no power. And you know the saying you hate what you can't have.' said Sirius wryly. 'Over the years, bitterness and jealousy festered in that woman that Christmas and Summer Holidays are downright unbearable for Lily even with their parents playing the buffer between two sisters. And things got worse when Lily and James married. James, a respectable Pureblood from a wealthy, ancient noble house and good-looking to boot while Petunia is engaged to some obese pig you know today as Vernon Dursley.'

'Ugh, how the hell did that even happen?' Nephele gagged. 'That old hag is as skinny as a twig and Vernon's a tub of lard!'

'Eww, I could use a memory wipe from that icky image Neph.' Sirius grimaced, rapidly shaking his head. 'Lily said they were engaged because their parents and Vernon's parents are good friends and fancied your aunt. It was a good thing Lily was away from home most of the year...otherwise its HER marrying HIM.' he shuddered. 'Anyway, back to the chaos called our society...'

Mammon got more than what he bargained for, and the fact that Nephele chose him as her Supervisor is very justified indeed.

Witches and Wizards existed. One community per country although its very hidden. There's even a school for the brats, and Nephele's Family is a famous figure in Britain's Magical Society. And judging by how the words Ancient Noble House sounded really punctuated and capitalized, it means she was also fantabulously wealthy, inheriting the family fortune but by law, can only open and use it at age 17. Nephele was also painted in a very revering light, the only one to survive Voldemort as a baby.

Preposterous.

Even Nephele agreed that no baby survived a mad man on an ego/power-trip with arrogance to match, and Nephele was more inclined to believe her mother did it, not her. She even snarked that, 'People must be so desperate they wanted a fantasy fictional savior figure just to sleep better at night and I happen to be the unfortunate sod.'

'Well, you'd see it that way and I understand Neph. But watch out for your temper if you ever inherited it from your scary spitfire of a mum.' Sirius chuckled. 'Most witches and wizards have what we call 'foot in mouth disease'. They might make...references we really don't want to remember.' he said somberly. 'Your family's tragedy is now a revered fairy tale even after that illusion was shattered after I grilled the Dursleys with an Auror Bodyguard. I'm warning you now in advance. Insensitivity and tactlessness is rife. I had to deal with that for years in and out of prison.' he said bitterly. 'Your dad was my best friend and brother in all but blood. My relatives are all pureblood supremacy nutcases who worshipped Voldemort or approved of his views...until he started culling off other pureblood families. Black may be my surname but I'm the Black Sheep of the family.'

xxx

Varia Castle...

Lussuria received a hefty text message from both Mammon and Nephele.

Apparently, there's a family emergency in Britain as Nephele was 'missing' for so long things needed to be cleared up, especially as she's heiress to her family name and wealth and both would have to go to, and stay in UK for a couple months to sort everything out. But Mammon will return if and only if there's a Varia-Class Emergency that required ALL Officers so Nephele would stay behind if that were the case. Mammon just needs to make absolutely sure of the characters around one Sirius Orion Black III. If things go south, Nephele can just simply kill and be done with it. But the fact that she can only access her main family vaults at 17 is still solid law. But she COULD take her Trust Fund...

And Belphegor revealed that she took home 6340000 Euro after taking everything out, complete with bank papers years old confirming the money is indeed hers by Trust Vault. He looked and she told him in utter contempt she was lucky her hateful relatives didn't know of it, otherwise she would never even see a cent of it much less HEAR of it. This was on her last job when she got wind of a lead about her parents that the Dursleys obviously lied about. 'Unemployed drunk bums who died in a car crash' indeed when they were apparently, rich. It took her nine years past Kindergarten to find that out.


End file.
